The Little Things Make the World Go Round
by KellieAM
Summary: The world's never been a nice place, its downright dirty. But life's going to deal the cards whether you're ready or not. So when Worick plays his hand and comes up short, Nicolas is going to have to sit down, buckle up, chip in, and hope for a good hand if he's gonna make it out of this game. But with Alex as his spotter, they might just get through it in one piece. De-age/Kid-fic


So this isn't a story, but an **idea** that's been eating me alive. I always have idea's I can never write because, well, Im not the best at it. There will be details, and maybe snipits, but I'd never be able to write a full story. I'll post chapters like a normal story, just when I have time so it won't all be clumped together. So here's the idea for Gangsta.

...

As we all so painstakingly know, Gangsta fans have been waiting for the 8th volume for quite a while now, so while I was rereading the manga I had an idea thanks to the picture of cute little Worick holding Nicolas' dogtags, with Nico's sword brandished around the little guy.

I think by just looking at that you know where I'm going. It would be a de-aged fic, and of course we gotta throw in some amnesia, so Worick doesn't remember who anyone is, only to say, about when him and Nic started to become friends and learn sign language together (I think thats a good spot).

So I'm not really sure how it would start, but it would be where the manga left off around ch. 37-41. (Its an idea, it's semi-fluid). I guess I'd start with Alex and Nina flitting around the clinic trying to keep busy, cleaning and caring for the patients because they're agitated and worried on how things will go. I'd like Nina to comfort Alex, and Alex to realize thats not how things are supposed to work, so she pulls Nina close and hugs her tight and strokes her hair and tell her "Things might look bad now, but I promise, I promise I won't ever leave Em...-Nina, I won't leave you alone again." And of course Nina smiles and holds her back.

Next would be the part where Nicolas starts freaking out looking for his sword (it's like his version of a blankey/teddy bear), when Nina brings it over where Alex tries to calm him down so he won't reopen his wounds. Once Nic is calmed down some he asks how Worick is feeling, but they inform him that Worick left.

...

IDK, maybe it cuts to Worick next when he's looking for Uranos Corsica at Pussy with Miles Mayer's head. With Big Mama's lips pressed flat she ushers him into a side room and tells him to stay put, while she goes to ring up Corsica. Worick is left to his thoughts. In this section I always imagine it like a manga where scenes flash by and important words are displayed that meant something to him (They're all flashbacks to something that will get brought up, some of these you should get even without an explanation). Like...

 _Disgusting_

 _I wish it would all just go away_

 _F-father?_

 _They're all so worthless_

 _Please don't let him die_

 _Stop! Damnit, I'll kill you!_

 _I-I didn't know, I thought they were different_

Worick's knuckles are bleach white with all his angsty thoughts. Big Mama enters the room with an envelope.

...

Yep we cut to something else (gotta make you stew). And we arrive at the tense battle where Colt is getting pawned like the little bitch he is for killing my baby Doug. I'd want to write a more in depth scene where he gets destroyed and they follow him and Emilio, after Em sets that smoke bomb off and I'm not sure just yet if I want Colt to get wrecked or severely injured where maybe his shoulder gets blasted off and he slinks back to his squad (I want him to suffer) while Emilio gets captured and dragged back to the guild for interrogation!

...

And thats how the first chapter would end I think... It's got some good suspense to make you want to read the next chapter, and I haven't even gotten to the good parts in my idea, mostly just rehash. Well I always think my ideas are good, wish I could've taken some of my ideas back though, I'm sure some of you know how that goes though.

I'll post again soon. Not sure it'll continue right off of this or a little into the story, I always have these gaps that are hard to fill.


End file.
